What Really Would Happen
by GhostAnn
Summary: What would really happen if a fan girl got into Danny Phantoms world?


**_Okay this is about a page and a half... I got this idea when I was talking to a friend of mine about fan girls... I thought... "What would really happen if a fan girl got into a characters world?" Naturally I chose Danny Phantom to experiment this on... pore kid. Well read and tell me what you think! _**

**Disclaimer**: Do I look like Butch Hartman to you?

**What Really Would Happen**

Danny was having a good normal day. At this moment he was relaxing with his friends Sam and Tucker at the Nasty Burger. "This is the best!" Danny said taking a swig of his soda.

"No lie!" Tucker agreed.

"Not to mention the fact there haven't been any- ANY- ghost today!" Sam said.

"Now that is odd!" Tucker said biting into his hamburger.

"Aw- who cares- I say, enjoy the peace!" Danny said leaning back in the bench/seat thing...

"Yeah, I mean we can finally hang for a change." Sam said.

Tucker nodded. "'Nd 'f dur dun co' 'os co'waini'g?"

"Say again?"

"I said-

Suddenly there was a shriek and the three looked around franticly for its soars. They found a girl at the doors, her face was red as if she were going to explode and she looked like she'd scream again. Though she wasn't scared looking more like- "OMG! I'm the luckiest F----N person in the universe!"- an existed beyond belief person.

She ran over to them looking like a 3 year old in a candy store having just been told they could have anything they wanted. She squealed looking at them.

"Um- are you okay?" Danny asked a bit freaked, this however only made the girl squeal again.

"OMG!" The girl scram.

The trio shared similar "What the heck?" Looks.

Still squealing the girl took a breath normal color returning to her face. "Okay! Okay! Calm down (insert crazed fan girls name here), calm down, its only Danny Tucker and Sam... Danny" SQUEAL. "The coolest characters in existence!" Unable to holed it in any longer she squealed again! hugging Danny. "OMG! I LOVE YOU!"

"Ahhh! Get it off of me!" Danny yelled.

Tucker and Sam stared shocked and wide eyed then Tucker said. "Lucky!"

"N-no!" Danny gasped. "R-e-eally! I c-can't b-bre-eath!"

"Okay! Get off of him crazed person!" Tucker demanded.

"Oh- good one." Sam said sarcastically.

When Sam and Tucker finally got the crazy psycho girl off of Danny she turned and pounced them, getting them in a tight hug. "I love you too!"

Hearts filled Tuckers eyes. "I love you too!"  
"You say that to all the girls! But I don't care!" SQUEAL!

"Danny!" Sam was reaching out as if she were dieing. "Human contact-" Her eye twitched. "Help me!"

Then the hole town went up in nuclear flame- mass hysteria, panic, and Jazz ran ramped through Amity Park!

Jazz: Were all going to die! Ahhh! Its the end! Have you seen my cat? blinks innocently then runs into flames Run! Run its the end!

JK about the nuclear fames and Jazz part...

Danny ripped the crazed fan girl off of his friends, grabbed them and hightailed it out of there, practically fazing through the door.

"Da-ha-nny!" The girl cried. "Come back! I love you!"

After they finally stopped Sam shivered. "That was worse that... ug!" She shuttered. "I'd rather take on Pariah Dark, and the hole Army of Darkness signal handedly that _that_ thing!"

"Who was that?" Tucker asked.

"I have no idea- so much for a normal day, hu...?"

"Yeah, if its not ghost its crazed girls who think were da-bomb for some reason!" Tucker cheered.

"What I wanna know is how they know our names!" Sam said.

"OMG!" SQWEEE! "Its Fenton Works! I hope I see the Box Ghost!" The girl ran up to Danny's house excitedly.

"Hey! Stay away from my home!" Danny jumped up, "_oops..._"

Hearts filled the girls eyes and she tackled the pore ghost/human hybrid. "Danny!" Sam growled, cracking her fist ready to pounce, but the girl actually showed _some_ self control and stood helping Danny up. She hugged him as Tucker held a raging Sam back from murdering the girl. "Go Ghost for me!" The girl pleaded. "PLEASE!"

Danny immediately paled. "Wh-w-" The fear of this girl- the shock of her- the fear of being discovered- the fact that his dad called his mom hot- it all hit him like a bomb- BOOM! Danny exploded!

You think I'm joking?

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Danny scram pulling at his hair he zapped- turned ghost in a blink of an eye - and soared into the sky never to be seen again -and all because some fan girl got into his world...

**_Oh by the way, wile half way through righting this I watched Evil Dead 2 which might explain a few things... any way please review, flame if you want, but I think I'm pretty close to the facts here..._**


End file.
